


Scottish Nymph

by NorDragon



Series: Merida. Scottish Nymph [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Love, Romance, Scotland, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorDragon/pseuds/NorDragon
Summary: It's a story told (mainly) by a teenage girl who unexpectedly falls in love with a mysterious red-haired lad from Scotland so beautiful that she thinks that the girl is a Nymph. It shows not only sweet and sour moments between the girls but also a contrast of a healthy relationship and a toxic one, and that not everything in our lives is perfect...and that's totally fine. It also contains some humoristic language.





	1. (Not)Perfect Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're going to enjoy my new fanfiction about the flaming red hair princess. I created it as "X reader" but if you want, you can use a name of a character that you like, for example.  
> English is not my first language so there's a huge chance that you'll say "What the hell that means?!" at least once. I'm sorry but I'm still learning. I'll do my best to improve language skills.

(y/n) breathed in fresh air. She was standing on the edge of the cliff, admiring a beautiful view of the north sea. Her (h/c) hair was waving in the wind.

"(y/n)! It's time. " a tall man shouted

"Coming!" the girl glanced for the last time at the sea and dashed to the main square.

It was a very important day not only for her but for the whole community. The day when they will visit the other clan and make an alliance to be better prepared in case of war or different (boring) political stuff. Anyway, she couldn't be late for their chief's speech.

"For the long years we were isolated from the rest of the world but finally we have found a worthy ally." The chief was explaining while the crowd cheered "Today we will go and together with our new friends celebrate in their land"

When everything was over, (y/n) went to the harbor where two boats were waiting. 

(y/n) sighed "Not him again."

"I thought the chief is taking only warriors!" said Henric, the village's muscleman "Well, the service is also needed. Get busy!" he passed a bucket with water.

If she could, she'd pure all this dirty water at him. Unfortunately, it was a part of her "training". (y/n) 's clan was famous especially for its well-trained army. Before you became a formal warrior you're doomed to years of hard training and awful treating by older colleagues.

So she spent the day of travel on cleaning the boat. She only could relax during lunch break.

^^^

(y/n) sat and looked at the water. A short girl approached her and passed a package.

"Your meal." she smiled

"Hi Clair! Thanks! Wanna sit with me?"

"I would love to!" Clair sighed

Two girls were close friends and spend a lot of time together. Clair wasn't interested in anything connected with fighting, though.

(y/n) peeked into the package and then at her friend

"What the heck is this?"

"Your lunch. I made it all by myself during my cooking classes." She said proudly

(y/n) took a piece of something what should be grilled beef. Let's be honest, it was a well-known thing that Clair was not... the best... at all in doing her job.

"Maybe you can add some herbs next time for a better taste." (y/n) tried to swallow a piece of burned meat

"Hmm. That would be a great idea! Anyway, I hope that you like it."

"I love it." (y/n) lied

"Speaking about love."

A deafening squeal interrupted her. They looked at the other side of the boat. Surrounded by a group of fangirls, a tall good-looking guy was stretching up.

Clair sighed "Arthur is so handsome."

(y/n) was of a different opinion. The guy wasn't the ugliest but c'mon, what all those girls saw in him and did he really need to cause so much noise around.

"I dunno. He's okay." she finally replied

"Okay?! With that attitude, you will never find a husband! I swear if you don't start..."

Her friend continued talking but (y/n) wasn't paying attention. In front of them, a girl with short bright brown hair was giving water to one of the oarsmen.

"Lydia" (y/n) thought

The girl always thought that Lydia had the most beautiful legs in the world. Other girls were very jealous about it but (y/n) felt something else than jealousy, although she hadn't known how to call this feeling.

Lydia took a cup from the man and noticed that (y/n) was looking at her. The girl smiled gently. (y/n) blushed hard and turned away.

"Are you listening to me?!"Clair said annoyed

"Yes...no"

Girls were interrupted again by screaming audience. (y/n) could swear that a guy next to her also giggled a bit ... or maybe that was only her imagination.

^^^

The next day they finally reached the harbor of DunBroch. Before leaving the boat, (y/n) put on her a cloth with her clan 's colors- 2 shades of dark violet with navy blue.

They all went to the main hall of the DunBroch's castle where king Fergus with his family was waiting. The chiefs started to exchange greetings so (y/n) looked around the room. Next to king Fergus was sitting queen, next to her, in a light blue dress and white cloth on her hair, was a girl looking grumpy at the guests. However (y/n) didn't pay much attention to any of them. The only thing she was thinking about at that moment was to leave the crowded room.

After ceremony everybody went to a fest so (y/n) took advantage of the opportunity to get some fresh air. She went for a walk to the nearby forest. It wasn't so majestic as this near her clan but still, the girl was amused by the view. Suddenly, she noticed something that didn't match with forest scenery.

"The hell is an archery target doing here?" she mumbled

The girl followed found next one and another to finally came to a big waterfall. Before having a chance to look around, she heard someone. That sound was coming from the river under the waterfall. (y/n) slowly approached it, carefully hiding behind the bushes. She leaned out and saw ... a girl with flaming red curly hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. She was taking her cloth off then dived into the water.

She was beautiful! (y/n) wondered if the stranger was even real. Maybe she was some kind of the Scottish nymphs or a goodness. She loved stories and legends about nymphs. They seemed so perfect and full of beauty. 

By the time (y/n) started questioning if the view was real, the beautiful stranger spoke

"Dang it Angus! My parents are forcing me into this political nonsense AGAIN! "

"Sounds pretty realistic to me." (y/n) thought. She leaned closer when one of the branches broke. The girl fell down and hit her head, forcefully. 

^^^

(y/n) slowly opened her eyes. She saw the red haired lady with a furious grimace on her face.

"Am I dead" (y/n) asked and groaned because she felt a sudden headache

"You should be." the girl snarled "You would be if you weren't a girl."

"Why?"

"Nevermind." 

"Look, I didn't mean to peek. I.... was just looking at those bushes."

"What for?!"

"I dunno. There aren't growing in my land. Probably because of the temperature."

"The temperature? Oh! Now I remember! You're from this clan who visited us today. I saw you in the castle."

"Sorry to admit that but I didn't see you there. Are you a servant or something like that?"

The red hair snorted "A servant? No!"

"So who are you? I'm sure I'd remember such a redhead like you."

"I won't tell you. You'll have to guess."

(y/n) looked at the stranger and grinned "Not that I am complaining but don't you have something to put on?"

She pulled up a piece of cloth in which she was wrapped in "My clothes felt into the water when I tried to put them on in rush. You know why in rush? Because I thought someone was attacking me!"

"What a relief it was just an unconscious me."

"Oh yeah, just a not moving body suddenly appearing on the grass." she said with sarcasm "My mother is gonna to kill me for this dress!"

(y/n) tried to stand up "Can you help me to get back to the castle?"

"No way!" the girl was already on her huge horse 

"Wha-? Why? Don't be a jerk!"

"You thought you'd come out of nowhere like some pervy price in all those romantic fairy tales about true love and stuff, and it's gonna to be all right?!"

"I didn't want to offend you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry! But please, I got hurt and need a hand!"

The redhead glance at (y/n) for a moment. Then suddenly yelled at her horse and galloped into the forest.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" (y/n) shouted 

She was left alone in the middle of the forest and it was getting dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaks for reading this chapter. . 
> 
> Every interesting relationship must start in some crazy way. I really want to show how sometimes a person hated by us, become our true friend...or maybe someone more.  
> HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!


	2. (Not)Perfect Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I don't own "Brave" (Merida could own me, though)]  
> English is NOT my first language, so please forgive me any language mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

(y/n) was sitting in the hot summer sun and massaging her forehead. A throbbing pain in her head and a bruise were a reminder about the last night adventure.

"You look like a total disaster!" Clair noticed and handed a steaming bowl "You didn't show up for the breakfast, so I bring you something to eat. Where were you last night ?! "

"I saw a goodness turning into the devil." The girl groaned

"But you missed a great party! Everybody was singing and dancing. Oh, and Arthur was there!" Clair blushed "He remembered me!"

"Wow. Almost 20 years together in the same village and he managed to remember who you are. Impressive."

"Oh shut up! He told me to pass him a drink and then smiled."

"At you? "

"Emm ...not really...I mean I'm not sure .."

^^^

After her friend left her, (y/n) stayed alone. Suddenly someone poked her.

"Looking better today, don't you!"

The girl turned around just to see a flaming red wave of hair.

"It's you!" She yelled "You know I got injured and left me there like a total-!"

"I know! I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking then. I was upset because of my parents and I took it out on you."

"I could die!"

The redhead sighed heavily and looked down thoughtfully.

"Ugh! Just forget it" (y/n) added impatiently "Get out of my way and let's never talk again."

"No, wait! Please, it's very important for me. What can I do for you to repay? You're a warrior, right? I can take you to the training area so you'd have fun."

"Hmm...Let it be. Take me there so your honor will be back. Whatever."

^^^

Two girls take a walk along the castle's walls to reach a large field with a few mannequins and archery targets standing in the middle.

"Now the area is empty but you have to believe me, during tournaments it's a pretty lively place." explained the redhead while showing the other girl a small shed from where she can get the equipment. "What kind of a weapon do you prefer?"

"An ax or a knife."

"Nice! I'm more into a bow and arrow, though."

"Really?" (y/n) got interested "I don't have much experience in the archery."

"I can show you how to shoot properly. I mean...if you want to."

^^^

(y/n) pulled the bowstring. She was still angry for the last night but the girl seemed like she was truly trying to bury the hatchet, so she decided to give her a chance.

"No! You have to hold it tighter. Like this." The redhead explained "And don't turn your hips!" She grabbed (y/n)'s hip and moved it to the right position.

(y/n) tried to focus on the target but she couldn't. The strange feeling caused by the touch of the other girl steal all her attention.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!" The girl leaned even closer

(y/n) blushed hard and released the bowstring. The arrow hit the edge of the target.

The red haired girl started to giggle "Bullseye!"

(y/n) groaned but eventually also started to laugh.

"Merida."

"What?"

"My name is Merida."

"I'm (y/n)" she said with a smile

"Pretty name."

"T-thanks. You think you could give me another lesson tomorrow?"

"I think I c-"

An angry shout interrupted her "Merida come back home! Now!"

"It's my mother. " Merida said and cursed under her breath "I need to go, but I'll find you as soon as my parents will let me free. "

"Promise? "

"Yeah! See ya! Oh, and if you sneak to the kitchen before the dinner you'll find some goodies. My brothers checked, so trust me. "

(y/n) was left alone again, however in a much better mood this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me if you liked it and/or what I can do to improve my story and writing.   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. (Not)Perfect Weather

"How the hell did we end up in this situation?!" (y/n) complained while brushing the boat deck.

"I've told you already that I'm sorry." Clair snorted

That evening Clair was talking to Arthur and how happy she was when the guy asked her if she would want to help him. Who would ever suppose that trusting him would be a bad idea?

"He traded on you!"

"He did NOT." Clair denied "Maybe he has more important stuff to do."

"Clair, I was there and I heard everything. He got rid of his duty and went to the tavern."

Clair sighed "At least I can always rely on you. But that moment when I felt that he needed me was amazing."

Suddenly (y/n) noticed a huge bulky shape approaching the harbor.

"You gotta be kidding me !" she growled

"It's Arthur!"

"Evening ladies." He murmured "Oh my pretty friend" he spoke to Clair "I'm so glad that you helped me in doing my chores."

"More like she had done everything by herself." (y/n) said with anger

Her friend elbowed her "No problem!"

"Listen, me and my friends are going on a trip, wanna go with us?" He asked

"YES! I mean, it would be nice."

"So let's go." He pulled her

"But the boat." Clair insisted "We have to finish the cleaning or the chief will be mad."

"Go Clair." (y/n) said "He's a jackass but if you really want to go then I can finish cleaning. But only this time."

"You're wonderful! Thank you!"

^^^

Cleaning alone was harder than (y/n) expected. It was past dinner time and yet she wasn't done with (not)her job.

"At least it can't get any worse. " she told herself right before she felt a single raindrop on her nose. Then the second one and another one and finally the rain was that heavy that (y/n) needed to stop and find a place to hide. Cursing out loud she ran to the nearest building. When she reached a large stable, she was already soaking wet. Exhausted and angry, she sat in the corner.

Suddenly she heard a voice. Someone was also in the building and there was no doubt that this person was whimpering. The girl could swear that she knew that voice. (y/n) slowly approached the source of the noise. In the far corner was sitting a red-haired girl stroking a huge black horse. When she noticed (y/n), she quickly wiped her red and wet face.

"Hi! Sorry I didn't know that you were here. "

"Merida, what's wrong? "

"Nothing. "

"Stop lying"

"I'm a warrior! Warriors do not cry. "

"Sure they do. You know who doesn't cry? Dead people. It's nothing wrong with being alive ... and crying"

Merida moved a little to make a place for(y/n) to sit "It's because of my parents. Every time we have any kind of foreign guests, they remind me of how important for me is to find a husband. They don't listen to me at all! I sometimes feel more like an object for sale than like their daughter."

"And you want to be free..."

"Yes! I mean, I want to make my own decisions about my own life. "

"Maybe you should talk to them. Even short but calm conversation is the best option, I think. "

"But they won't listen-"

"Were you listening to them? Maybe if you do that, they'll listen to you. Shouting won't open their ears but respect and desire to reconcile will. "

Suddenly Merida put her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I know that we've met no so long ago but I somehow can't resist to like you. " She said quietly "I've never...felt anything similar. "

"Maybe together, we'll find out how to name that feeling. "

"I like that idea. ... Can you.. stay with me until it stops raining? "

"With pleasure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like or a comment to help me develop my writing skills.  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me any language mistakes.
> 
> HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!


	4. I fixed it for you

(Y/n) opened her eyes and looked around. The rain was calming down but the weather was still pretty awful. The red-haired girl was still sleeping by her side. (Y/n) gave her a glance. The view was so shocking that the girl couldn't help but gasped loudly.

Merida yawned

"Mornin' " she said "Sorry but your company was so nice that I didn't even notice when I fell asleep."

"I-It's ok. I probably need to get back to work."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes! But do you mind covering up."

"Oh!" Merida looked at her half-naked chest "Sorry, that dress loosens so easy.

"I noticed."

"Turn around so I can fix it, please"

(Y/n) nodded and follow the instruction.

"I'm done." Said Merida after a few seconds "You can look now"

(Y/n) turned around just to see the other girl with a completely naked chest.

Merida to burst into a laugh as (y/n) blushed hard.

"What?" said Merida playfully "I fixed it for you."

"You shouldn't do it."

"Why? You don't like it?" Merida grinned

"Tha-that's not what I mean!"

"So you like or not?"

"I may enjoy it a little."

"Yay!"

"Maybe we could do it again...in a different place than a cold stable. Anyway, cover up...for now." 

(Y/n) took a few steps to the exit door before she tripped on some horse equipment.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Merida giggled "Even if it's hard right now." She stroked her naked shoulder. 

"Unbelievable" (y/n) shook her head "See ya!"

(Y/n) headed back to the harbor hoping that no one noticed her absence yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Merida yawned loudly ... and then again, even louder, in case someone didn't hear the first one. She was bored and angry. After her last argument with mother, the queen was forcing her to attend every diplomatic event and act like a true princess.

"King Fergus, as a chief, I can assure you that a union between my clan and your kingdom will be very beneficial."

"Lord Hjalmar" said queen Elinor "I am sure that you and your clan of warriors will be a great ally.'

"Of course they will!" Fergus grinned "Your ax and my sword will defeat any kind of enemy."

"However" the queen added, glancing angrily at her husband "We could discuss a few things before signing the papers" ...

^^^

When the meeting was over, Merida rushed to the stable.

"Angus you won't believe on what tortures my mother has put me up to!" she said brushing her horse's mane. "That chief Hjalmar is quite cool, though. They say that once he cut the tree with only one hit. Amazing!"

After she was done with her four-legged companion, she grabbed her stuff and was about to head out to the shooting range when she overheard a quite interesting conversation.

"C'mon Clair! You've to show up on today's party." said a bulky guy

"I-I dunno Arthur." his friend replied shyly "I should spend some time with (y/n). I guess she's mad after what happened on a boat three days ago."

"My dear, I expected better from you. I invited you on a trip, gave you a gift and that's how you repay me. ''

''Okay! Okay! I will be there for you. ''

^^^

"Very good!" said Merida "You're getting better and better at this."

"I have a great teacher." (Y/n) lowered her bow

Everyday Merida was sneaking out and meeting her friend in the training field. Today (y/n)'d almost hit the middle of a target.

"Wanna take a break?" Asked Merida

"Sure. Can you give me water ?"

"On my way here I saw two people from your clan." The red-haired girl handed her friend a jug "They were talking about a party tonight."

(Y/n) took her time to quench her thirst and then answered "Yeah, we're having a party. Arthur got the owner's permission, so the tavern is ours tonight. We're gonna have some fun and the tavern will get new customers...and their money."

"The guy that I saw was named Arthur."

"Did he look like a big pile of meat?"

"He was large ... and quite handsome."

"Oh no! Don't you even thing like that. He may look good but he's a huge jerk, trust me."

"Okay, I'll stay away from him. But I'm pretty sure that he's popular."

"Haha...oh yes. He's so popular that there's even a club founded by his ex-girlfriends. It's so funny because two years ago they were meeting up in a small tent and now there's so many of them that they need an actual building."

"How many members they have?"

"24 girls ... and that weird guy named Toby."

"You shouldn't call him weird just because he's in that club."

"No, you get me all wrong. I don't care about the club nor whatever he likes or not. I ain't that kind of person. Look, when I was 10 I saw him eating an entire egg."

"Wow" said Merida sarcastically "What a psycho."

"He took the whole egg with a shell...and swallowed it."

"...okay, you got me here. He's weird as hell."

"Anyway" (y/n) shook her head trying to forget the traumatizing experience with an egg "if you want, you can come as well."

"I'm definitely coming, I've never been at this kind of party."

"I'm happy to hear that. You won't regret it. A friend told me that they'd taken instruments from our village so you'll hear the music from my world. ''

''Sounds fantastic! ''

''Be there after sunset, then. ''

^^^

*1 hour before sunset*

''Merida! '' the queen scolded her daughter ''Manners! ''

''Oh My God, mum! I was acting 'like a true princess' all day so why I can't even eat our supper normally?! ''

''Good manners and behavior are the essence of being a princess and later... a queen. That's why you will now take that weapon from the table and sit like a lady! ''

The girl took a deep breath. She was annoyed but deep inside she really wanted to improve their relationship. Moreover, Merida knew that if she wanted to sneak out that night, she had to make her mother happy or else they'd be arguing till late night.

"Sorry, mom."

"It's all right honey." said a bit surprised queen "Let's eat our supper, together."

^^^

It took her a while but finally she managed to quietly leave the castle. The sun had already set. She headed to the town where the tavern 'Drunken Unicorn' was. When she finally reached the building her jaw dropped. Everything was beautifully illuminated with colorful lanterns. The whole tavern seemed to dance to the catchy tune. Merida couldn't wait to enter the party.

At the entrance, the girl saw a familiar face.

"Finally" (y/n) grinned "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Hi! Were you waiting here for me?"

"I mean kinda..." (y/n) hid a blush with a sleeve "I needed some fresh air anyway so I decided to wait here and see if you find the way."

"How could I miss something that amazing?!"

"...and loud. Yeah, our parties are pretty great. Let's go."

The tavern was very crowded. There were mostly people from the foreign land but Merida noticed a few of her clan's members too. In the middle, a very enthusiastic band was playing on bagpipes, flute, and drums. 

"Who are they?" Merida pointed the group

"Fellows from my village. They're pretty good, aren't they? ''

''This is so cool!''

''I'm glad that you like it. You wanna have a drink or-''

''Let's dance! ''

''Y'know, to this song you dance in pairs so you may like to take one of the guys-''

''Naw, I want you. ''

''Are you sure? I'm not the best dancer.''

''You think too much. '' Merida grabbed (y/n) hand and pulled her into the crowd.

(Y/n) was impressed how good Merida was at dancing, even though that tune was completely new to her.

(Y/n) took Merida's hand. She spun her around. Merida's red hair waved in the air and gently tickled (y/n)'s face.

"She looks like a fire flame...dancing on the wind" thought (y/n) and second later she also felt like being on fire.

It sure was something magical in that Scottish girl's moves.

^^^

*2 hours later*

"Cheers" Merida raised up her glass and drank the whole thing. "I'm exhausted!"

"Yeah, me too. It was a pleasure to dance with you, tho."

"It was super fun!"

"It's very hot in here." (Y/n) complained

"Sorry, it's my fault." Merida chuckled "Should I stand further from you?"

"I mean, it's stuffy." (Y/n) gently elbowed her "Maybe we could go and sit outside to get some fresh air. Earlier I saw there's a nice spot."

"Sure.After you."

The girls went outside and sat on a big hay pile.

"Perfect." Nodded (y/n) "Pretty comfortable place, fresh air, beautiful stars above and no one sees us."

Merida lay down and they both went silent for a while.

"Thank you for telling me about the party." Finally said Merida "I really had fun."

"Thanks for coming. You have no idea how much I enjoyed your company."

"And you have no idea how much I needed yours." Merida slowly moved to put her head on (y/n)'s shoulder and her arm on the girl's chest. "Does it bothers you?" She asked

"No...no at all."

Silence.

(Y/n) glanced at the red-haired girl. Her blue eyes looked so amazing in the moonlight. And her hair, red like flames, were melting (y/n)'s heart.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a nymph."

"A nymph? Like that creature from legends."

"Yes. You seemed so beautiful that I was questioning myself if you were even real. I mean, you still look beautiful...just feels more real now."

Silence.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"Well...it's an honor to get that kind of blessing for a nymph."

"I'm serious. Would you be happy?"

"Yes."

Merida changed her position slowly and stroked (y/n)'s cheek.

"I could drown in that eyes of yours." Merida whispered and moved her head closer to (y/n)'s. 

Then they kissed. It wasn't the longest one but for sure done with passion.

"Wow, it- it was amazing." (Y/n) said just before Merida kissed her again...and again...and again.

It was a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!


	6. A date

The night was cold. Everyone in the barrack was sleeping, wrapped in thick woolen blankets. Well, everyone except a single girl who was sitting by a small window. She was looking at the beautiful stars and the moon. Unfortunately, that view only brought her back bad memories.

"Three days." (y/n) thought "Back then I was looking at the same moon and stars...but with HER." she sighed and her breath created a small cloud in the cold air "It was just three days ago. Why does it feel like it's been ages?!"

_~~a night three day before~~_

The party was over. The tavern was completely silent. However, that couldn't be said about the area behind the building, from where were coming sounds of pleasure and amusement.

(y/n) felt like she was about to explode. Merida was kissing her with such a passion and touching (y/n)'s naked skin with her silk hands...It was a truly amazing experience. When (y/n) thought she would drown in that pleasure, Merida suddenly stopped.

"What happened? Are you feeling all right?" (y/n) asked worried as the girl moved away from her.

"I'm okay." she smiled and grabbed (y/n) hand gently "Look, you're really amazing but I can't do it now..."

"Are you leaving me?! Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"No. No. 'Now' I mean today. I need some space and time to think about us... Are you mad?"

"Emm. No, I'm just confused...I guess."

"Me too." Merida chuckled nervously "So please give me a day! Tomorrow I'll meet up with you."

"All right, take your time." (y/n) said and took a lonely walk back to the barrack.

_~~~~_

Suddenly someone put a woolen blanket on her.

"You shouldn't sit here without a cover." she heard a familiar warm voice "You could catch a cold."

"Thanks" (y/n) smiled at her friend "Why aren't you asleep, Lydia?"

Lydia was rather tall, dark-haired girl from (y/n)'s village. She was very beautiful and wise, so no wonder that a half of the village's youth had a massive crush on her, including (y/n).

"It's so cold that I couldn't fell asleep." she rubbed her cold hands and pointed at the blanket "Can I?"

"Emm. Yeah! Sure!" (y/n) moved to make Lydia some space under the cover.

"So" the girl asked after she nestled down "Why aren't YOU asleep?"

"I was thinking about something, that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lydia moved closer "You seem to be sad about something since the party."

"I appreciate that you care, but it's not a big deal." she lied "I'll... I just have to... I...I don't know what I should do actually." she tried really hard but she couldn't control her emotions any longer. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Lydia embraced her warmly. "I have an idea." she said "You need to refresh your mind."

Lydia stood up, put a warm jacket on and gave (y/n) her woolen coat.

"What are you waiting for." she pulled (y/n)'s hand "let's go!"

"Wait! Where?" (y/n) was really confused

"Quietly!" she whispered "We don't want to wake up the rest. We're going for a walk. That'll help you to relax. Trust me."

^^^

At first, (y/n) was skeptical about the idea, but when they reached the seashore, the girl actually started to feel better.

"It's my little secret." Lydia breathed in the fresh air "Whenever I'm sad, I sneak out and go to the shore. That silence, those peaceful waves and fresh breeze, aren't they beautiful?"

"They sure are" (y/n) admitted while admiring the amazing view

They decided to go for a short walk along the shore.

"We should talk to each other more often. Why didn't we?" Lydia said

"I always thought that you, a very popular person in the village, wouldn't want to talk to someone like me."

"Nonsense." she grunted "I think that you're a really interesting person." then she suddenly changed the topic "Isn't your friend dating Arthur?"

"You mean Clair? Yeah, unfortunately."

"He's a total prick. She should leave him."

"Well, legends say that Arthur was dumped only once...by a girl named Lydia." (y/n) chuckled

"Oh stop that! Of course I dumped him! I went out with him only ONCE, because very quickly I found out that he's up to only one thing. The thing that I'm not interested in doing with a guy."

"You mean..."

"I like girls."

 _"HOLY SHIT!" she thought._  "That's nice." she said

The news was so shocking that (y/n) didn't notice that the path became slippery and she fell down.

"You sure are a clumsy type." Lydia giggled

"Shut up and help me!" the girl also laughed

Lydia took (y/n)'s hand and tried to pull her up but she also slipped and fell. (y/n) busted into laughter.

"Did you just fall for me?" (y/n) asked still laughing

"Well, I guess I did." Lydia said bitterly

After she noticed Lydia's serious face, she asked "Wait, what?"

"I'm saying that I like you." Lydia looked into her eyes "And I wanted to tell you that for a long time but I didn't have enough courage."

(y/n) just stood there speechless.

"Just don't fall again, please." Lydia giggled

"Heh. No, I won't. So...What now?"

"You wanna go on a date?"

"YES! I mean, yes I'd love to."

"Nice. Can it be today?"

"Sure!"

"7 PM?"

"Perfect."

"We should head back to the barrack and get some sleep then."

"You're right. Go first, I want to do one more thing."

"Don't stay here for too long. Goodnight!" Lydia waved and headed back.

(y/n) kneeled by the sea and without thinking, she splashed her face with freezing water.

"What the hell are you doing?! " she asked herself

^^^

About 2 PM, a horde of zombie-like walking creatures left the training field.

"Uh! I hate when the chief is the one to coach." (y/n) groaned while massaging her shoulder

"Yeah." the blonde haired guy added "I'm wondering what will kill me first, the army of enemies or chiefs' exercises."

"Well said, Olaf." the girl agreed with her friend

When they reached the marketplace, Olaf asked "I'm going to the barrack. What about you?"

"I've got a business in the town, so I'll meet up with you later,"

"Okay. Just don't be late for lunch. Today we're having a scotch pie!"

"After a week of eating that potato shit thing, I'd love to taste something good. See ya!''

(y/n) headed to the 'Radiant Raiment'. She heard that it's the best place to buy fine clothes without overpaying. She wanted to look good for that special occasion which was her date.

The saleswoman- an elder lady with a warm smile, showed her dresses in lots of shapes and styles (some of them were really ridiculous). Finally (y/n) decided to buy the (favorite color) one in the Nordic style.

"Good choice" the old lady nodded "It looks very good on you, dear. Unlike all those strange poses that you're making."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to wearing such elegant dresses."

"I can see. If I could advise you one more thing.." she took (y/n)'s cloth with her tribe's violet tartan "that'll look very fashionable with the dress."

"Thank you! What's the price?"

"120"

"Ohh...That's...well."

"If you can't pay for it, then take it off!" the lady said impatiently

"Please, can't you lower the price a little?" (y/n) begged "I can't meet that person with a potato sack on!"

"Hmmm. Well, it seems like it's really important to you. Then, how much money do you have?"

"90-something"

"So let's make a deal. I'll sell you that dress-"

"Thank you so much! You won't regret-"

"I didn't finish! I'll sell you that dress for '90-something' but you'll have to do me a favor. In a few days I'm gonna need someone to move all my merchandise to another place. "

"So it's a deal!"

(y/n) took the package with her dress and head to the barrack. When she was about to left the city, a little boy got in her way.

"I'm looking for someone from your tribe." he pointed at the violet tartan "I have a letter for someone named (y/n)."

"It's your lucky day then because it's me."

She took the letter but decided to open it later. She wanted to focus on a date.

When she reached the barrack she quickly ate lunch and decided to take the bath before she'll try her new dress on.

She jumped into the hot water and tried to think about her date with Lydia but she couldn't. She felt guilty. She was still in love with Merida. Maybe she should wait for their meeting.

"But Merida lied to me" she thought "I was waiting and she ignored me completely! I have a right to be mad and it's okay for me to go on a date with Lydia."

When she finally left the bathroom she decided to open the mysterious letter. What she found inside nearly knocked her off her feet.

_Dear (y/n)!_

_I'm sorry it took me so long, but I wanted to be sure that I won't hurt you with my reckless words._

_I'm ready to talk to you about our relationship in person. Let's meet today an hour before the sunset (I drew you a little map with the location)._

_Love,_

**_Merida_ **

(y/n) looked at a clock. I was 6 PM, two hours to the sunset and an hour to the date with Lydia.

"Damn." she whispered


	7. The most beautiful thing in Scotland

(y/n) glanced at the sky. It was about an hour to the sunset. The night breeze was blowing at her face as she was watching how a slim, dark-haired girl was skimming stones on the water.

"I'm sorry" She told under her breath "I'm sorry, Lydia. I admire you but... there's someone who swept me off my feet...someone that I love."

~~about 30 min later~

 

(y/n) wasn't sure what time was it but she definitely was late. She chose the narrow forest path instead of the main track to get there faster.

"if she's not there, I will go insane" (y/n) told herself as she was struggling through the bushes up the hill.

After a few minutes, she realized that maybe this shortcut wasn't the best idea.

"Shit" she assessed the situation as she admitted to herself that she was lost.

"Those hills are fucking with me and I'm pretty sure that they're not the ones to do so "

Then she felt something. It smelled like smoke but with a grassy note. The girl followed the smell, just to realized that it was coming from a bonfire. From a nearby tent, a fire-red pile of hair was sticking out. (y/n) knew too well who that was.

She glanced at her dress.

"Finally my appearance matches my personality." She said trying to fix the disaster that her dress had become.

When she was (quite) satisfied with her work, she brushed her (hair color) hair and approached the tent.

"Hi, Merida!"

"Who the hell is com-" Merida burst out of the tent but she calmed down when she saw who was calling her.

"Oh it's you, (y/n)! Please come inside."

Merida uncovered the entering cloth to let (y/n) in. The girl sat on a small pillow next to something imitating a table- a wooden box with a silver candle holder and two glasses on it.

(y/n), who was used to rather modest things, felt puzzled seeing the decorations. The floor was covered with two, richly decorated rugs. There were also lots of silver lampstands, colorful candles, a few floral pattern vases and other things which are quite unusual to see in a simple-looking tent.

"Did you rob a castle or something." (y/n) giggled

"Well, it's our first 'date date' so I wanted it to look good."

"So the previous ones weren't dates?"

"I mean...you deserve much more than making out after a party. I want you to feel special." She blushed "Anyway" she filled the glasses with a pink liquid

Seeing (y/n)'s concerned face, she added "Raspberry juice. Today no alcohol."

"That's probably the best option."

"Listen" Merida grabbed (y/n)'s hand "I'm more of a 'speak first, regret later' type. That's why I hurt many people in the past and I didn't want you to be the next one."

"That's why you were avoiding me for so long, right?"

"Yeah...also collecting the pieces of decoration took me like a day or so..." She shook her head to focus "I was thinking about so many ways that I could tell you this, (y/n). Every one of them seemed lame, haha. So I'd chosen my favorite lame way."

Looking into the girl's eyes, she said "I always thought that falling in love would mean that I won't be free anymore, that it'll be a sad moment. But I've never felt so happy than after I met you! The fact that you are here, that I see your smile every day, it gives me this strange feeling, it strengthens me. If I am a nymph to you, then you are the goodness to me. I love you, (y/n). please stay with me!"

(y/n) was in shock. She dreamed about a moment like this but it was way more than she expected.

"You really left me speechless." (y/n) admitted "I-I love you too and...I'd be so happy to be with you."

"For good and for bad. I'm gonna stay with you. It's a promise."

(y/n) saw a tear in Merida's eye. It didn't surprise her, she was also close to crying. It was a very emotional moment.

"I've.."Merida quickly wiped the tear "I've got a gift for you"

She reached for a leather pouch and took something out.

"One day I found it in the river, near the place where we first met. Whenever I look at it, I remember you."

She put a leather bracelet with red crystals on (y/n) wrist.

"Oh, It looks beautiful!" Without thinking, she kissed Merida on the cheek. "Thank you." she added more shyly.

"Everything for you...my love." She replied with a massive blush "Now, a little surprise." She started doing something with a cover of the tent "You're probably curious why I made you climb up here. Well, because after I first saw the sunset from this hill, I kind of believed in magic, you know."

She uncovered the cloth and a bright light blinded (y/n). When she got used to the light, she opened her eyes just to see probably one of the most amazing views she's been ever able to witness. She knew that Highlands' sunsets were beautiful, but not to that point!

She put her head on Merida's shoulder and admire the view.

"It's my second favorite thing at Highlands." she said after a while

"What in the world can be better than this?!"

(y/n) put her hand on Merida's cheek "You are." She leaned in and softly kissed the red-haired girl. Straight away the girl kissed her back with much more passion and strength. (y/n) let out a silent moan and dipped her finger into the fire-red waterfall of silky hair.

"No, but seriously" Merida couldn't control her laughter "You've no idea how hard was to bring all those things up the damn hill. Also, I kinda may have some problems for taking them without permission. So if you ever see some guard, just ya know...run."

"You're unbelievable." (y/n) smirked

"Oh I see you have a very nice dress."

"Thank you. I'm glad you FINALLY noticed."

"It looks quite uncomfortable, tho." She smiled playfully

" I know that look too well." (y/n) sighed

"Shall I help you to free yourself from it?"

"Actually, yes with pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and thank you very much for reading!  
> To be honest, I was planning to put the dialogue with Lydia in this chapter but I kind of wanted to think about it deeper. I mean, she doesn't deserve to be left heartbroken and the character is not a total jerk. It's a really interesting thing for me and I want to write that scene properly. 
> 
> HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!


End file.
